Born to be Wild
by Shadows.in.the.moon
Summary: a one shot about Tugger being High Misto getting the wrong door and how he hates walking, hope you like :D


**To Be honest i don't know what mental lapse I had whilst writing this other than the fact i know i had a mental lapse. there is no explanation for this it all. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Song or The characters, I only own the story line :D hope you enjoy my mentality :D**

Born to be Wild

I worked my way through the pipe tunnels at around eleven o'clock at night before popping to the surface and sprinting to my sisters den. I knocked on the Shed door lightly, knowing she would be up. The door opened up wide and there was a boom of noise that burst from the room, My ears flattened to My heard and I flinched back.

"Misty, nice to see ya' my man, wassup?" Tugger asked loudly over the music.

"Oh…" I trailed off thinking 'I must have taken a wrong turn'.

"Sorry….I better get going…" I mumbled about to turn away and find Vicky's den when Tugger grabbed my collar and pulled me in.

"Nonsense, anyways, it's a party, we're gunna Rock this place down to the ground Babe!" Tugger shouted swinging his arm over my shoulders. I watched him carefully. Man was he off his head.

"Calm it would you?" I shouted back at him pulling away and standing in the crowds as he was pulled away and pushed onto his Mini-stage. He got the beat started with the band of cats behind him before grinning at them nodding. What I wanted to know if how these cats learnt music at all, I mean you can acquire instruments from resident magicians but to learn it is way harder..

"Right lets get this party started!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. There was loud cheers and jumping up and down, it made the ground shudder beneath me. I scowled, I couldn't even find which way I had come with this many cats in here. The shuddering of the ground was nothing compared to when the music started up.

_"Get your motor running_  
_Head out on the highway_  
_Lookin' for adventure_  
_In whatever comes our way_

_Yeah, darlin', gonna make it happen_  
_Take the world in a love embrace_  
_Fire all of your guns at once and_  
_Explode into space_

_I like smoke and lightning_  
_Heavy metal thunder_  
_Racin' with the wind_  
_And the feeling that I'm under_

_Yeah, darlin', gonna make it happen_  
_Take the world in a love embrace_  
_Fire all of your guns at once and_  
_Explode into space,"_

I rolled my eyes as Tugger grinned at me madly. I was not happy to be stuck in a crowd of sweating, howling, off their head, cats, it was not pleasant to say the least. Not saying I wouldn't mind being over to the left where the Queens sat combing their fur as it had been ruffled from, by the looks of it, hours of this partying.

_"Like a true nature's child_  
_We were born, born to be wild_  
_We can climb so high_  
_I never want to die_  
_Born to be wild_  
_Born to be wild_

_Get your motor running_  
_Head out on the highway_  
_Lookin' for adventure_  
_In whatever comes our way_

_Yeah, darlin', gonna make it happen_  
_Take the world in a love embrace_  
_Fire all of your guns at once and_  
_Explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child_  
_We were born, born to be wild_  
_We can climb so high_  
_I never want to die_  
_Born to be wild_  
_Born to be wild,"_

I managed to work myself to the side of the stage and just as the song ended and another singer came up and took Tuggers place on stage, Tugger walked to the edge of the stage but missed the stairs and fell off a sharp drop. He laid there giggling to himself. 'Man he needs help' is what came to my head before I stood beside him watching with a little smirk. I grew slightly concerned for his health as he continued to Giggle but stayed put.

"Tugger get up." I ordered as he continued to laugh, he clutched his sides from the stitches the laughing caused.

"Tugger I mean it," I sighed as he began to roll about.

"Tugger really get up," I hissed as I knelt down and helped him to his feet with great difficulty. When he was on his feet he had stopped laughing but looked even more fucked up than before.

"Kiss me babe." he slurred as he nearly fell over. I grabbed him, preventing him from hitting his head and killing whatever brain cells he had left before scowling at him.

"No. Way." I stated firmly before pulling his arm over my shoulder and helping him out of the shed.

"Why Babe?" Tugger moaned, not in his right mind at all.

"Because I, Tugger, despite popular opinion, am Heterosexual, If you don't know what that mean, it means I only like Queens and that you need to go back to Jenny and ask her for some catch up classes, oh, and I would regret it in the morning." I grunted under his weight before starting to find my way out of the shed.

"Good point, we would wouldn't we?" Tugger giggled as he let me support his weight.

"No _you_ wouldn't, _I_ would Tugger, use those overly developed ear of yours that you use to eavesdrop and listen to my words. _I_ would regret it" I smirked know Tugger wouldn't be able to make sense of anything I had said until morning, Tugger just nodded dumbly and giggled again.

"This was why I teleport everywhere, it means I don't run into this dumb ass." I muttered to myself. Quick as a flash I found myself in Tuggers den. I threw him onto the sleeping surface and sighed in relief, I didn't have to lug that great oaf around anymore.

"Night Tugger" I groaned before Teleporting to Vickie's den, the right den, to discuss her latest dilemma with Plato and asking him out and the likes.

I will never understand teenage Girls….or Tugger.


End file.
